Snowy with a Chance of Love
by Bullet In My Heart
Summary: Naruto and the crew visit Mount Konoha. When a snowstorm traps Naruto and Hinata outside what will happen? Read to find out! Fluff and contains OC. NaruHina and slight SausSaku and ShikaIno


BIMH: Time to start another one-shot! The characters are around 17ish just so you know. This one is a little fluffy, which isn't what I'm good at. But besides that, on with the show!

P.S. My OC is in this, if you don't like OCs get the heck out!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would not be on this site. This story would have already happened.

Snowy With A Chance of Love

Mount Konoha. A beautiful mountain just outside the village hidden in the leaves. With activities to do all times during every season, it's not a wonder why this is one of the most popular places outside of Konoha. Today as a reward for the many ninjas' hard work, Lady Tsunade has taken everyone on a trip to go skiing, mountain yodeling, or anything else they might have in mind.

"Alright you ninjas!" yelled Lady Tsunade, "Welcome to the mountain! Everyone is to be taken account of by separating into your squads. Ski and snowboard rentals are over there next to the lounge where I will be the rest of the day. I will take roll call at the end of the day where we will then go inside and get to rest for the next day. I expect to leave this mountain the same as it was when we got here, so no ninjutsu unless it is a life or death situation. Understood?"

"Hai!" replied all of the ninja.

"Good," Said Tsunade, "Now go have some fun!"

* * *

"Alright let's go!" Shouted a hyperactive blonde ninja.

"Shut up dobe." Said Sauske, "Just be patient, Sakura, Kakashi and me still have to get our stuff."

"Um...actually no thanks, see there's this place I have to be right now so I'll leave you three here on the slopes, have fun!" Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke."

"Ugh. Troblesome." Said Sauske with a groan.

Naruto laughed, "Now you're starting to sound like Shikamaru, are you sure spending time with Shikamaru and Ino is such a good idea now that you're with Sakura?"

Sauske replied, "Maybe it is a bad idea..."

Then Sakura hit Naruto over the head saying, "Baka! Don't give Sauske the wrong ideas!"

* * *

Later in the day a voice came over the intercom saying, "Mount Konoha will be closing shortly for the day, make sure you get your last ride in."

Watching Naruto on a bench was our favorite shy ninja Hinata. She was contemplating with herself if she should ask Naruto to go up with her. _Well he probably doesn't want to go anyways, I'm no good at skiing, I'll probably just embarrass myself. Look he's going on the last one with Sakura -sigh- I lost my chance. _What she failed to see however was that Sauske wanted to get on and Naruto got on instead, getting a fistfull of Sakura power. After getting up he noticed Hinata sitting all alone just staring into space._ Well I don't want to go alone so..._

"Hey Hinata, want to go up with me?"

She nodded her head, trying to hold back the inevitable blush to follow.

"Alright! Let's go!"

As They got on, Hinata stumbled a bit, but got on to the last seat with Naruto. Twenty or so seats ahead was Sauske and Sakura. Sauske had his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"T-t-they look happy together N-naruto."

"Hm what's that? Oh you mean Sasuke and Sakura, yeah I agree." As much as he hated to admit it they were meant for each other, as he sat there moping, he failed to Notice that the seats stopped moving.

A voice said, "Um... were experiencing some technical difficulties, just please wait for someone to assist you."

"What?" Asked Naruto.

"T-t-the s-seats stopped m-m-moving." replied Hinata.

"How long will it take?"

"They didn't say."

"Well darn, but we can't just be standing around here we have to get to the bottom, otherwise Baa-chan'll get upset." He then took off his snowboard and asked Hinata for her skiis.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?" She stammered.

"Getting us out of here, c'mon hold on." He said as he put the board and skiis on the wire and gestured Hinata to hold on.

"O-ok." Said Hinata as he held on to his muscular frame, a deeper blush forming on her face. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Absolutely, besides if we do fall there's the snow and me to cushion your fall."

"W-wait what?"

As she was about to argue, he lept off the seat, moving down the wire as sparks flew.

"I didn't actually think this would work! Look there's some closer ground" Said Naruto as they glided down.

What happened next was completely expected, the boards were stressed so much they snapped like twigs, and Naruto and Hinata dropped the fifteen feet like a rock. They thankfully landed in a big pile of powdery snow, which cushioned the blow.

After standing up Naruto said, "Well that wasn't expected. Are you ok Hinata?" he then held out his hand to her. Accepting, He pulled her up.

"Well it looks like we're going down on foot." Said Naruto as he held out the broken board and skiis.

* * *

As they walked down the hill more clouds appeared. These weren't the big fluffy one's we like, these were the dark and scary ones. And in no time at all, a blizzard appeared. Seeking shelter, Naruto found a rock and did some hand signs. He slammed his fists into the rock making a small cave appear.

"Are y-y-you s-sure it's ok?" Hinata asked.

"Well this _**is **_a life or death situation, so I don't think Tsunade wouldn't mind." Said Naruto as he smiled his signature smile. He made a few more hand signs then three shadow clones appeared. "Alright clones," Said Naruto, "go get some firewood!" They did as asked, bringing back a big pile of it. Naruto set up the fire and started talking with Hinata about things like likes and dislikes and dreams and etc. Then he decided to ask a more personal question.

"So Hinata, is there anyone that you like?"

She was shocked at the question, seeing as how he was the person she liked. She thinks of a way to throw him off. "Well he's kind and handsome. He might be loud but just there's something about him that makes me love him."

"Is it Kiba?"

"W-what? N-no way. W-we're only friends."

"Oh. Well I'm glad that it's not me that you like." He said as he poked the fire, feeling a little akward. After staring into it for a few seconds he said, "And it's not because I don't like you, I like you a lot, but I know your father wouldn't approve of me so that's why..." His voice trailed off as he looked up, realizing that all of Hinata's stuff was missing.

"Shoot."

* * *

-two hours ago-

"Alright is everyone here?" Asked Tsunade.

"Team Gai is a-ok Tsunade-sama!" Yelled Gai flashing a big smile with a thumbs up.

"Team 10 here and accounted for." Said Asuma smoking a cigar in a corner.

"Ok so far so good... Team 8?"

"I haven't seen Hinata since we got the rentals." Stated Kurenai.

"Come to think of it, I think Naruto might be missing too." Said Kakashi casually looking up from his brand-new Icha-Icha book.

At that time Tsunade slapped herself in the face, "Crap."

"Is that bad?" Asked Kakashi

"Is the bad? OF COURSE IT'S BAD! A BLIZZARD IS COMING ANYTIME SOON!"

"Oh yeah... Crap, well I guess I have to go look for them don't I?" Said Kakashi emotionlessly.

"Yes, but you won't be going alone. Shizune!" Shizune then rushed in holding a whole bunch of papers.

"Yes milady?" she asked.

"Is there anyone here that can search from the air for two people?"

"Well yes, but..."

* * *

"Summoning jutsu!" Yelled a man in a green jacket with a maroon scarf on. At his stood a three foot high dragon, whipping his tail harmlessly.

"Yo boss! What's up?"

"Huntasukai, I need you to search the mountain for these two ninjas." He said as he held out a picture of Naruto and a picture of Hinata.

"Do you have a scent I could track them with?" asked Huntasukai.

"Here," He said, holding out an article of clothing from each of them.

He sniffed it saying, "Wowie boss! This guy's gonna be easier than I thought!" With that out of the way he flew up saying, "I'll get 'em boss! No worries!"

When he was out of sight Tsunade walked up and said, "Thank you for doing this Kazuki."

He shot his head back, and with a meanacing glare said, "You're so lucky that this is Hinata, otherwise I wouldn't be doing this, I'd be cuddled up with my wife back at the fire right now."

"I know, I know and I'm sorry." She said apologetically, "It's just no one else is able to summon a sky tracker such as yourself so..."

"Forget it, I'm sorry." Said Kazuki, "It's just that I'm worried, she's like a younger sister to me."

"I know what you mean. Naruto reminds me so much of my brother I can't stand the thought of losing him." She stared into the distance as some dangerous clouds passed by. "Are you sure he'll be able to track them?"

"I sure hope so Lady Tsunade, I sure hope so..."

* * *

-present time-

He stood there knee deep in the snow, calling her name as the wind howled louder. "Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!!!" There he saw a shivering tear filled Hinata with her knees at her chest. Slowly he approached, "Hinata?"

He turned his head just in time to miss a kunai straight at his head and a very sad, "Go away!" from the shy girl.

He approached again, only he stopped short to squat and get to eye level with her. "Are you ok?"

"No. Go away Naruto."she said bluntly.

Naruto was shocked, she'd always called him Naruto-kun. _She must be really mad, but why?_ Then it hit him _Of course! Naruto you Baka!_ He sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"W-what a-are you d-doing N-n-naruto?" She asked as a blush crept across her face.

He smiled and said, "I'm not sure if your cold or not, but your blush is kind of... cute."

And that statement just made her blush even more, "R-r-really?"

"Yeah, Hinata, I only said that because I didn't think that you would like me because of what's inside me." He said pointing to his stomach.

"Oh Naruto!" She said more confidently, "I would never like you any less if you had something inside you, in fact," _This is it, I've been waiting for a long time to say this. _She thought.

"I l-love y-you."

With that he kissed her on the cheek saying, "You can't imagine how long I've waited for you to say that."

"W-what?"

"Hey I'm not as dense as everyone thinks." He said as he held her closer, which led to the inevitable fainting of Hinata we all know and love. He smiled as she mumbled to herself saying, "Naruto...loves...me..." At that point, a small dragon appeared in front of them.

"Naruto Uzumaki? Hinata Hyuuga?" He questioned.

"Yup that's us."

"Great, now hold on to my back."

* * *

Hinata woke up in a bed with a wet rag on her head. Turning, she saw all of her friends gathered around her. Surprised, they all started talking to her saying things like, "Hinata you're up!" or "Thank goodness! We all thought you caught a bad cold!"

She was confused, so she asked , "How did I get here?"

"Well that was me." Kazuki said as he entered the room. "I summoned a hunter dragon to find you and Naruto. He found you guys in just the right amount of time, any longer and you would've froze."

"How did he find us?"

"Well..." said Kazuki, "let's just be thankful Naruto didn't shower today."

The whole room ended up laughing, when Naruto walked in saying, "Hey it's not my fault! Snowboarding can get really sweaty!" The room just laughed harder. After the others left, Naruto stayed behind. He said to Hinata, "You had me worried."

"Oh?"

"I was afraid you weren't going to make it."

"Well I'm here now, and that's all that matters."

With that the two hugged, and after that Naruto left to go to bed. "Good night, and get a good nights sleep."

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow, we're going on a date."

And so they did.

* * *

AN: Tah dah!!! hope you liked it! Sorry if Hinata was a little OOC and the grammar sucked. I anyone would like to be my beta then just PM me. I know it was a little out of season but hey, I couldn't get it out of my mind. Please R&R and view my other stories, I'm currently working on the third chapter of Kishou Akatsuki and I'm working as best as I can! Peace!


End file.
